


[Sounds of Brutal Axe Murder]

by MultiocularO



Series: Slaughter!Jon 2: Electric Boogaloo AU [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Power Swap, Angst, Blood and Gore, Brutal Axe Murder, Gen, I suppose?, Kidnapping, Murder, OP is back on his bullshit, Power Swap, Slaughter!Jon, Slaughter!Jon 2: Electric Boogaloo, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiocularO/pseuds/MultiocularO
Summary: Sitting on the desk, drenched in blood, is Jon. He has one leg folded under him, the other swinging loosely. There’s a cigarette in his left hand, the one with the burn. He smiles when he sees her, a relaxed, toothy grin.“You won’t be needing that,” he says. Her gaze shifts, slowly, from him to the straight backed chair Elias is so fond of.Was so fond of.
Series: Slaughter!Jon 2: Electric Boogaloo AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619059
Comments: 15
Kudos: 266





	[Sounds of Brutal Axe Murder]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone who's been asking me for it <3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=everyone+who%27s+been+asking+me+for+it+%26lt%3B3).



> hm i know i promised a swap!au but i need to preface it with this so

Melanie knocks on the door, knife gripped tightly in one hand. It doesn’t matter if Elias knows she’s going: she’s going to overpower him. 

“Come in, Melanie.”

It’s not Elias who calls out to her.

Hesitantly, she opens the door.

Sitting on the desk, drenched in blood, is Jon. He has one leg folded under him, the other swinging loosely. There’s a cigarette in his left hand, the one with the burn. He smiles when he sees her, a relaxed, toothy grin. 

“You won’t be needing that,” he says. Her gaze shifts, slowly, from him to the straight backed chair Elias is so fond of.

Was so fond of.

He’s still sitting in the chair, half slumped over. An axe is buried in the back, separating the top and the bottom of Elias’ face. Cut right through the eyes. 

Her gaze darts back to Jon. He grins wider, setting sun catching his face in strange shadows through the window.

“What…?” She asks, boiling rage and horror and disgust fighting for dominance in her stomach. 

“As it would turn out, he was lying about being the heart of the Archive. Good thing, or you’d be dead right now.” He does not sound like he would care if she were. He seems almost… blissful. 

“He let me get kidnapped, you know. By the Stranger, by Nikola, first, then by… someone else. Something else. The Slaughter. That’s where I’ve been, these past months. With him.  _ It. _ I don’t know what it’s name was, if it had one. Didn’t bother to learn, after I cut it up. Didn’t seem like it mattered.” 

Jon presses the cigarette to his lips and inhales slowly, savoring it. 

“Isn’t it wonderful? Doesn’t it make you feel alive, Melanie?” He asks, smoke billowing around his words. His eyes are wide, gleaming white. His hair is strewn about his face, longer and messier than she’s ever seen it. There’s blood on his collar. There’s blood on his face. On his shirt. 

She backs out of the room, slowly at first, before turning to flee.

“I’d get that bullet dealt with,” he calls after her as the door swings shut, “if you don’t want to become like me, Melanie.” 

She runs into Basira, slamming into her full-speed in her hurry, almost sending her sprawling to the floor. Basira catches her forearms, steadying her with a look of concern. 

“Woah, hey, what’s wrong?”

“J-Jon’s back,” Melanie stutters. “He, he, he,”

“Calm down. Look, do you want to sit down?”

“He’s  _ back, _ ” Melanie snaps, “he’s back, and Elias is dead, and there’s something  _ wrong  _ with  _ me.”  _

Basira stares, still gripping Melanie’s arms. 

Melanie takes a deep breath, pulling back and crossing her arms in front of her chest. Even though she can feel the bullet in her leg, throbbing through her veins, she forces herself to breath, to calm down. 

“A while back, I went to India…”

**Author's Note:**

> >:)
> 
> tumblr is @hermit-scribe-vibe, hmu


End file.
